Fishing is an extremely popular sport among individuals of various ages. However, a difficult and frustrating part of the activity is the problem of removing a hook from a fish after bringing the fish into a boat or onto the shore. This task can be especially difficult when the fish is still alive and struggling to free itself.
The task of removing a fishing hook from a live fish may cause injury to the handler due to cuts or abrasions caused by the fins or scales of the fish, or by the hook itself. The chances of injury are increased where a fish is large and/or struggling to free itself.
Additionally, the process of removing a hook from a fish is dangerous to the fish. The breathing functions of a fish may be harmed as a result of extended handling outside of its aqueous environment. In addition, a fish may be squeezed, dropped, or may be susceptible to bacterial infection caused by contact with a human hand. Also, it is very likely that any harm inflicted by the hook itself will be exacerbated by movement of the struggling fish.
Often fishers wish to release a fish that has been caught and return it to the water. In this case, it is important that the fish be firmly held so that the hook can be removed quickly and carefully so that the fish can be returned to the water promptly and with minimal harm.
For the reasons mentioned above, it is generally agreed among fishers and conservationists that it is advantageous to remove a hook from a fish quickly and with minimal handling. As a result, several tools, such as “hook-out pliers” or needle-nosed pliers, have been designed and used for removing hooks from fish.